1000 Words
by Gackts-Vanilla-Angel
Summary: A new threat evolves around Spira as the sphere that contained the famous '1000 Words' concert at Thunder Plains is accidentally transfered to a wild city on Earth called Gracelant City. The Gullwings are sent to Earth in order to recover the sphere...


_1000 Words_

_Chapter One_

On board the Celsius, Rikku was doing a little dance, while she watched the remaining seconds of the sphere that contained the concert Yuna performed at Thunder Plains.

'That was so good! You were amazing, Yunie!' Rikku exclaimed, running over to Yuna, who was talking to Brother.

'Really? You think so?' Yuna asked.

'Yep!'

'Thank-you Rikku!' Yuna smiled as she nodded her head in appreciation.

'Yuna, Yuna! Oui were amazing! Just like a…A goddess!' Brother complimented loudly.

'I am very grateful, Brother.'

'Yes! Ah…Your dancing was perfect…' Brother said dreamily.

'Tu hud cbayg…anymore. You're starting to sound perverted!'

'Ehcumahla!' Brother exclaimed, dancing around Yuna.

'Fyed! Kad yfyo vnus ran!' Rikku said, grabbing Yuna away from Brother's attention. 'Where's Paine?'

'I think she's up on the Deck.' Yuna answered, she looked back to see an angry Brother.

'Shall we go see what Paine's up to?'

'Okay. Let's go.'

Rikku ran for the Celsius's elevator as Yuna briefly followed her.

'C'mon, Yunie!' Rikku cheered as she stepped in the elevator and waited for Yuna.

'Sorry.'

'Yuna got in the elevator and the doors closed. Without a blink of an eye, the doors re-opened and the two arrived on the roof of their flying Al Bhed machina.

There, they saw Paine standing at the edge of the Celsius Deck.

'Paine!' Rikku called before running up to Paine, who turned around in response.

'What is it?'

'Nothing. We came to see you!' Rikku said.

'What's to see?'

'Oh…Don't be so cold, Paine!' Rikku pouted. 'Lets talk!'

'About what?' Paine asked sarcastically.

'…About you!'

'Rikku, not this again…There's nothing to me to talk about.' Paine spoke solemnly. 'You tell her, Yuna.'

'Well…' Yuna started, stepping forward, turning t face Paine and taking her hand. 'I would want to learn more about you.'

Paine pulled away from Yuna and faced the direction of the sky they were travelling towards. 'I would expect more from you, Yuna.'

'Well, what's wrong with wanting to know more?' Yuna protested.

'A lot. You are prying into my life.'

'Ah! But, we're not _prying. _We're _asking_! Right?' Rikku assured, popping in front of Paine.

'And my answer is no.'

'Awww…Don't be such-'

The Celsius alarm went off, catching the Gullwing's attention as well as cutting Rikku's words.

'Oh poopie! Fryd huf?' Rikku asked.

'Ced lybdeja!' Said Brother's voice. 'Gullwing's, report to the Bridge!'

'I wonder what's happening?' Rikku asked in a carefree tone.

'Don't know. Lets go and see.' Paine said as she stepped out of the elevator and walked behind Yuna in her own pace, with Rikku right ahead, skipping along the beamed corridor, which links the elevator to the Bridge of the Celsius.

Arriving at the Bridge, Rikku, Yuna and Paine walks towards the top point of the Bridge, where Brother, Buddy and Shinra stood waiting.

'Fryd ec ed?' Rikku asked Brother.

'Shinra transferred dra sphere of Yuna's concert du Earth.' Brother replied in an annoyed tone.

'Fryd? Hu fyo!' Rikku gasped in disbelief.

'What is it, Rikku?' Yuna asked.

'Shinra transferred the sphere of the 1000 Words performance to a place…Called…'

'Earth.' Buddy finished off.

'Yeah! That's the place. Where is Earth, anyway?'

'Isn't Earth a whole new world from Spira?' Paine asked.

'I'll go and search…' Buddy said, walking to the main controls and typing rapidly on the touch screen. 'The sphere is still falling…I think it's found it's landing destination. Double x…Gracelant City…!'

'I take it that's where we'll be going.' Paine asked Yuna in a toneless voice.

Yuna turned to face her two friends before nodding her head to signal 'yes'. Rikku punched the air in joy and excitement and Paine just smiled.

'Okay!' Brother announced. 'Gullwings, move out!'

'Okay!'

'Yay!'

'Lets go.'

But before the Gullwings could leave, Barkeep intruded. 'Wait, Mish Yoona.'

Chapter One- End


End file.
